1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing the execution of processing jobs. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing processing jobs within a network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network processing environments are often used to process data using multiple computing devices, and for the exchange of data between those devices. As the amount of data to be processed increases or as the available processing resources decrease in the network processing environment, users and processing jobs may have to compete for limited processing resources. Failing to prioritize multiple processing jobs competing for limited processing resources can result in processing delays, user frustration due to such delays, and other problematic issues. Current systems may also fail to prioritize processing jobs based on parameters that describe, or are otherwise associated, with those processing jobs. These current systems may also fail to take into account user or organizational preferences for prioritizing processing jobs.